Moukin Rui
by Fold39Crane
Summary: (formerly 1880 Messages) Yamamoto enters a chatroom only to stumble into a strange bunch. Slash 8018/1880 - currently re-writing.
1. NamiMori

**Category:** Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Title:** 1880 Messages

**Summary:** Bored, Yamamoto goes online and finds a random chatroom…slash…yaoi…whatever…

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Language/MM/OH and the format is weird right now since ffnet doesn't seem to like 'tab'-ing so I hope it's still readable.

**Pairing:** from the title…1880 of course… or 8018, however you interpret their relationship…I rather like 1880

**A/N:** This was supposed to be 1880 Text Messages based on my tendency type out my 1880/8018 stories on my cellphone… but I might write that another day…

...THIS is actually NOT the first 8018/1880 fanfic I've written, but it is the first to be posted... the other ones... are more interesting and hopefully I will have them thoroughly edited to post up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter One: 'NamiMori'

That evening, Yamamoto Takeshi found himself uncharacteristically bored. At the moment, the sun was setting like a blazing fire dying out and his father had closed shop earlier to go drinking with a couple of visiting friends.

Sighing, the boy flipped over and over on his bed, staring at the many posters plastered on the wall. In the small room, it looked rather chaotic. Baseball players slid, batted, and pitched across tiny room.

He could go out and hit a couple of baseballs, but he had already done that earlier at the school's field until the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee had chased him out. It didn't help that Tsuna was busy studying for the math test and Gokudera hung up on him after saying "Hey".

Was there anything for him to do? Even the tiny television wasn't appealing to him as he glanced at its dark screen. With an indecisive groan, Yamamoto sat up and went to boot up his computer. Perhaps he could play around online. It was a rather old computer with an equally aged monitor since he and his father were anything but technologically-oriented.

A picture of his eight-year-old self holding a baseball bat greeted him and slowly the icons popped onto the screen like little daisies.

"Hello there," Yamamoto grinned at the wallpaper. Last he had used the computer was for an assignment a couple weeks ago.

Moving the mouse, he clicked open the internet browser and watched as the page slowly loads onto the screen. It wasn't a surprise that the homepage was the sports news website. However, right now, the baseball fanatic had a different interest.

Opening a search engine, a blank was drawn in his mind. He was pretty lonely right now; why not chat with other people?

The boy could barely remember what the place was called where people go to talk with other people. Gokudera had mentioned it to him once when he had helped Yamamoto with the assignment. It was chat something.

Sticking out his tongue in concentration, Yamamoto typed in 'people chat place online'. Lucky for him that the search engine was ambiguous-friendly and the first link that it gave him said 'Chatroom'.

"That's right!" Yamamoto exclaimed to his empty bedroom. "It's called a 'Chatroom'!"

Eager, he entered the website, only to be lost in the many links that said things like 'Singles' and 'Music' and 'Advice'. Scrolling up and down, Yamamoto randomly clicked a link.

But by clicking 'Teens' that only led to more links to click and so he once again played his little Russian Roulette-like game.

Eventually, a small box appeared asking for a nickname which Yamamoto typed in 'YakyuuYama' trying to be a little clever. Right after, a black screen loaded onto the screen that made Yamamoto sat up. The top of the screen gave the rules of the chatroom and the boy scanned through them without giving it much thought.

Under that, many multicolored text began to pop up onto the black screen and Yamamoto felt an excitement run through his vein. So he began to type.

------

YakyuuYama(5): _Hello!_

ptlr(3): _dude gtfo_

Hime-Sama(8): _plzzz, ur friking annoying!!! :(_

14fem(9): _ima leving an reprotin u _

_------  
_

Blinking, Yamamoto watched as more unhappy response filled the screen and wonder if he did something wrong already. But it was the next text that caught his attention.

_------_

NamiMori(2): _Good, leave and learn to type. You're crowding._

NamiMori(2):_ Oh, reporting me will do you no good. I've already spoken to the moderators._

_------_

After those messages appeared, Yamamoto watched semi-amused as many of the users left, leaving only him and this 'NamiMori' person. Then again, it was because of the nickname that kept him in the room.

_------_

YakyuuYama(5):_ I guess, you attend Namimori?_

NamiMori(2): _Yes, how intuitive of you. _

NamiMori(2): _Then again, you are the first to say so. You're a Namimori student._

YakyuuYama(5): _Haha, why yes, I am. :)_

NamiMori(2): _You're homework must be done._

_------_

Yamamoto paused for a second at the statement. A smile graced his face.

_------_

YakyuuYama(5):_ I think so. I got hit im the head today by Hibari-san so I can't remember so well._

YakyuuYama(5): _In the head, I mean._

_------_

The other person didn't immediately reply, which worried Yamamoto a little.

_------_

NamiMori(2): _Are you Yamamoto Takeshi?_

_------_

Yamamoto's eyes widen in surprise. Whoever this other person was, they must be psychic or something. But something about the anonymity on the internet made Yamamoto feel a bit playful.

_------_

YakyuuYama(5): _Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. _

NamiMori(2): _Don't play games with me._

YakyuuYama(5): _:( Haha, but it wouldn't be fair to me if you knew who I was and I don't know who you are._

NamiMori(2):_ That is irrelevant. You are Yamamoto Takeshi. _

YakyuuYama(5): _How would you know, NamiMori-kun._

(_**NamiMori **strangles **YakyuuYama**)_

NamiMori(2): _It will be NamiMori-senpai for you._

NamiMori(2): _And it is not hard to figure from your name who you are. You are a popular person, Yamamoto Takeshi. Everyone on the school grounds knows of your notoriety in baseball._

_------_

Sitting back, Yamamoto was speechless at where this conversation was going. He had to figure out who this 'NamiMori' person was. However just the name 'NamiMori' could mean any student from Namimori. Then again, the 'NamiMori' person had wanted him to call him 'senpai' which meant it was somebody of a higher grade.

_------_

NamiMori(2): _This is boring. I'm leaving and you have a math test to study for._

YakyuuYama(5): _Wait! Are you Sasagawa-senpai???_

(_**NamiMori** murders **YakyuuYama**)_

NamiMori(2): _You have a death wish._

YakyuuYama(5): _Na! Then don't leave so fast!_

YakyuuYama(5): _I want to talk to you again! Please?_

YakyuuYama(5): _I want to find out who you are!_

NamiMori(2): _What you want has nothing to do with me._

_ **NamiMori(2) leaves**_

_------_

A disappointed feeling swelled in the baseball fanatic's stomach as he stared at the last line. Even though their conversation was short, he really wanted to know who the other person was and perhaps make friends with them in person. Like a man on a mission, Yamamoto quickly logged out of the room and scavenged through the other chatrooms looking for the 'NamiMori' name. However, after an hour later, there was no sign of 'NamiMori'.

"Aw man," Yamamoto sighed and glanced at the clock on his desk. 11:30 shone in its green digital glow. He was sure his father will be home soon so he quickly exited out of the website and turned off his computer. Having stared at the screen for the past hour had made his eyes a bit weary so he shuffled to his comfy bed.

Tossing around a little, determination flooded Yamamoto's mind. He was going to try to find 'NamiMori' again tomorrow and until then, hopefully he could figure out the other's real identity.

As Yamamoto's eyes slid shut for sleep, another stared at the screen with an impassive expression etched on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** O___O hope they were in character... dunno, I'm putting this up to see if people would like reading it and if so, I may continue...it's not beta'd so this may be replaced later when I've thoroughly gone through it several time...plus, I haven't been on a chatroom for years soooo...

sorry for those Grav and Naru fans (= _ = ) I honestly lost interest in Naruto but I'll try to rewrite Disappearance of the Innocent as best as I can... and the Gravitation fics are rather hard to write when Gravitation itself is a dead series right now, but I'm still trying to see if I could finish that new chapter two for Leap...

8D but I hope I can convert you all to YamaHiba/HibaYama.. lol, that's unlikely, but anyways...

thanks for reading


	2. The Hibari Household

**Summary:** Hibari's take on this... situation..

**Warning:** Language/MM/OC

**Pairing:** 1880 much of course

**A/N:** I…lied, here's chapter two, ahaha...

0-0-0-0-0 is line break for time skip

------ is line breaks for chatroom time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano...but I do own Baki...

* * *

Chapter Two: The Hibari Household

Hibari Kyoya had made it a point to avoid the other boy as much as physically possible which was relatively easy since their path hardly cross as long as that Sawada herbivore was not involved. However, it did put a bit of strain on him whenever he noticed the tall figure of Yamamoto Takeshi.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his online activity. In fact, the disciplinary committee knew quite well of his activities in the chatroom. They were the ones who tracked down the moderators who tried to kick Hibari out. No, there was no shame.

It was the consequence of Yamamoto Takeshi finding out who 'NamiMori' was. Hibari knew of the boy's reputation as being an overly friendly person and there is no doubt that Yamamoto would wish to be 'friends' with him if he so finds out. And Hibari did not want to have that irritation crowding him.

"Hibari-sama," Kusakube addressed the boy as the latter returned to the reception room.

"Leave." Hibari commanded, plopping down on the couch. The other prefect hesitated a second before quickly shuffling away. He figured Hibari will eventually come upon the documents at his own time. In which, the chairman does so after his nap.

An hour and a half later, teal eyes flicker open as the boy heard the slight sound of feathers brushing against glass and the soft clicks of talons on wood. Getting up, Hibari rolled his shoulders a little and walked over to the large windows to let the little yellow bird in.

Hibird chirped its appreciation for being let in from the cold autumn air and promptly settled onto Hibari's shoulder. The boy gave the bird a few seconds to sink its claw into the fabric before walking to the black oak desk. Several stacks of paper lined the desk and a pen lied next to a sheet that had been singled out. Hibari assumed that Kusakube was here due to this particular document.

When the prefect settled into his desk chair, Hibird leaped from his shoulder and leisurely strolled around the desktop.

"Don't make a mess," Hibari muttered to the animal as his eyes took in the words in front of him.

"Yes," Hibird replied automatically as it traveled to the edge of the desk and back to Hibari, pecking at the pile of papers along the way.

After a couple of minutes, Hibari's eyes finally went to the bird. With the document briefly forgotten, an idea began to form in his head and the chairman beckoned for Hibird.

0-0-0-0-0

By the time Hibari entered his household, the sun was setting beyond the horizon and a chilly wind had begun to pickup speed.

"I'm home," Hibari grunted into the dark hallway.

As the boy was pulling off his shoes, he heard soft footsteps quickly descending the stairs.

"Don't fall down the-"

A loud thump interrupted Hibari which caused him to sigh and reach out for the light switch. The sudden brightness of the hallway temporary blinded the boy, but he could make out the small figure approaching him.

"Ow, welcome home, Kyo-niisan!"

Hibari glared at his younger brother as the little boy nursed his head.

"You're fault for falling down."

"But, you said that I have to greet you when you come home!" The younger boy pouted, "But you never tell me when you're coming! How am I supposed to know when you'll be back!?"

"Che," Hibari ruffled the boy's head, "Next time don't be late and no running down the stairs." To empathize, his thumb jabbed the spot where a bruise was forming, under short croppy hair.

"Och! Wah! Stop it, Oniisan!" The boy cried out.

The chairman smirked, "You're too loud, herbivore." With that, he wandered off to his room.

Baki glowered at his brother's retreating back. "I'm not an herbivore! I'm a coma-comanaarawrbore-whatssit!" Scrunching up his face, he stuck out his tongue when he couldn't form the word.

"Don't make faces behind my back," Hibari replied as he shut his door.

Once he was safely in his room, he sat down his shoulder bag and immediately, Namimori's Alma Mater filled the room. Digging out his cell phone, the boy silently answered it.

"Hibari-sama," Kusakube addressed from the other end. "That document on your desk today, you'll have to give your decision by the end of the week."

"I'll make my decision when I want to," Hibari muttered with indifference in his tone.

"But Hiba-"

The boy promptly hung up the phone and tossed it aside. His attention diverted to his door when he heard a soft shuffling sound.

"Baki," Hibari addressed. "What do you want?"

His door opened slightly as the little boy's head peeked in, "Um, Kyo-niisan. I was wondering if you'll be going back to school after dinner."

Hibari cocked his head faintly to the side in mock thought, "No, I'm staying for the night."

"Oh good!" Baki grinned. He hardly get to see his brother and despite the constant brotherly harassments that he gets, he loved his brother to death.

Baki was about to skip away, quietly, but poked his head back in when he forgot to say, "Oh! And your bath is ready!"

0-0-0-0-0

Hibari would have burst out laughing if he were the type of person to do so. But the thought that he had trained his brother well only made him feel slightly proud.

As the prefect settled into the bath, he sunk into the hot water until only his eyes were peeking from the water. Normally, Hibird would be on the counter or floating on the water chirping contently. However, the absent of the yellow bird led Hibari's mind to wander.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

The name was so common and plain that it was boring. The boy himself was also plain to look at. He could have been just another faceless herbivore at school if he didn't have the potential to be great.

Hibari was somewhat pleased with having the boy at Namimori. They've been winning games and their school's reputation in the sport was raised. And the baby had said that Yamamoto Takeshi was the second strongest in Namimori.

"But still a plant-eater," Hibari sighed before resuming his bath.

Once he was as clean as he could get, the boy dried off and wandered down to the kitchen in his bathrobe.

Baki stopped kicking his feet and quickly settled into a seiza position, his back unnaturally straight. He waited as Hibari settled down too, only a bit more gracefully.

'"Itatakimasu!" They both said and begun feasting on the small meal before them.

"So, oniichan," Baki spoke up after a while. "Where's Hibird?"

"Spying on an enemy," was the curt reply.

"Haha, no I'm serious. Where is he?"

Hibari didn't say anything and just stuff a piece of squid in his mouth while Baki sweat-dropped.

"So, oniichan," the boy tried again. "Who's the enemy?"

"A baseball idiot."

Baki glared at his brother and muttered to himself, "You'll think you'll be used to this by now, Baki."

But aloud to Hibari, "Kyo-niisan, you're so weird."

"And you should eat your vegetable," Hibari replied. "And overcooking the vegetable will only worsen the taste." He picked up a piece of burnt nappa to empathize his point.

The younger brother stuck out his tongue, but Hibari was fast and pinned the boy's tongue between his chopsticks.

"Nwaahhh! Obniisanh!"

"You're fault. Now get me new chopsticks."

0-0-0-0-0

Baki's bedtime rolled around the corner and Hibari found himself sitting before his laptop with the chatroom website open. While he was contemplating whether or not to terrorize some more herbivores, a small video window blipped open on the screen. The video showed a window of a lit room.

Hibari rolled his eyes at the baseball memorabilia crowding the entire room. But his attention was brought to the center of the window. Although the boy's face was turned to his computer, the prefect could no doubt recognize Yamamoto Takeshi. From the angle of the camera, Hibari could see that the other boy was already in one of the chatrooms. However, rather than joining the other herbivores in their petty conversations, Yamamoto's hands were tapping against his desk in a bored manner.

Irritation painfully flared in the prefect's veins. The other boy was such an herbivore.

But mild curiosity got the best of him after watching the baseball player for a few more minutes.

------

**_NamiMori(8) enters_**

------

Like rats, the entire chatroom cleared out in seconds; leaving only him and the little irritation.

------

YakyuuYama(1): _Ah! NamiMori-senpai! Finally found you!_

NamiMori(8): _Why don't you leave with the rest of the herbivores? _

YakyuuYama(1): _Herbivore? Haha, But I eat meat too. Though, I do like to my vegetables._

NamiMori(8): _Che, you're crowding._

YakyuuYama(1): _Wah, but if I leave, then there'll be nobody in here but you._

YakyuuYama(1): _Wouldn't that be a little lonely?_

NamiMori(8): _That would be ideal._

YakyuuYama(1): _D: Well then, I'll stay here and be quiet._

-----

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the last comment. He glanced over that the other window where a huge smile graced the other boy's face.

------

NamiMori(8): _Wipe that idiotic smile off your face._

YakyuuYama(1): _Waaaah! That's creepy senpai! How did you know I'm smiling right now? :D_

NamiMori(8): _Idiot! Just leave already!_

YakyuuYama(1): _No way! ^^ I have to find out who you are senpai! Until then I'll stay as long as you stay!_

NamiMori(8):_ Che, I'll be here all night._

YakyuuYama(1): _Then I'll be here all night too! :D_

(**NamiMori** smacks **YakyuuYama**)

NamiMori(8): _You have classes tomorrow. I won't forgive you for being late._

YakyuuYama(1): _Oh? But that means you'll be late too, NamiMori-senpai!_

NamiMori(8): _That's unlikely, I'm not like you._

(**YakyuuYama** pokes **NamiMori**)

YakyuuYama(1): _Haha, you've been infected by me! You're like me now!_

------

An urge to throttle the computer bubbled up in Hibari. Yamamoto Takeshi was an outright idiot.

------

NamiMori(8): _Try that again and you'll be dead soon._

YakyuuYama(1): _Haha, lighten up senpai! I'm only joking around! _

(**YakyuuYama** puts his finger to his lips)

YakyuuYama(1): _^___^ I'll be quiet now._

NamiMori(8): _*glare*_

YakyuuYama(1): _:D_

------

The prefect stared at the last comment for a bit before returning to the video. He hated how the boy was playing around with him with his messages.

Slumping back into his chair, Hibari resolved to out beat the boy. He was going to be logged in until the other boy gave up. So with determination boiling in his blood, the prefect picked up his laptop and settled into his bed. It'll be a long night for sure.

* * *

**A/N:** *dazed* well now...I said I wasn't going to update until after Sakura-Con is over. But after reading so many yaoi manga and lack of interest in my homework (AHHH!! still have to finish my prelab for physics, prelab for chem, hw for physics tutorial, hw for chem, hw for physics, hw for math, and study for a physics midterm!!)

...and my poor cosplays.. argh...haha, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter *bows* Baki-chan was some random OC I needed to .. well, tend to Hibari's home while he's away (wait, isn't that child labor? *is shot*)

Haha ^___^;; Thank you for your reviews! *__* made me really happy~!


End file.
